miejserialfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Początek cz.1
Cześć jestem Janet Flams mieszkam nudnym Gloodins miasteczku co nic tu się nie dzieje , lecz to moja opowieść to krew żyłach jestem przekonana że was to może zaskoczyć to co opowiem teraz o nie zwykłej postaci z mojej wyobraźni W Szkole....na lekcji historii.... ( Do klasy wszyscy uczniowie słuchają nauczycielki historii pani Dani Shaker ) Pani Shaker:Uczniowie jutro będę pytać , na pytania odpowie Dominik Dominik:Co ja ? nie ? ja nic nie wiem ? Pani Shaker:Dominik nawet nie dałam pytana a ty mówisz że nie wiem to pała , więc z pytam inne osoby w którym roku była pierwsa wojna światowa no Janet Janet:Ja będę tylko zgadywać chyba w 1914 po nie pamiętam ( Nagle światło przestało sie świeić ) To pierwsze co mi sie przydarzyło wiem że czasem naszym miasteczku Gloodins nie było światło bo były awarię, ale teraz to nie była to jakaś awaria to było nie stego świata Było to takie dziwne uczucie które we mnie tkwi coś bardzo strasznego co niewiedzałam sama ja W Klasie ....( Gdzie nie było światła w budynku szkolnym ) ( Wszyscy nauczyciele, uczniowie i sam derektor od wołał wszystkie lekcje klas przez głośniki szkolne na korytażach i na każdej klasy ) Po wyjściu ze szkoły .......na samym bramie szkolej ...... Max:Co za dzień nie mam żadnej wogóle lekcji naszej budzie Janet:Coś na pewno się wydarzyło że odwołali wszystkie lekcje naszej szkoły Dalia:To nie może być ! coś naprawde tu jest coś nie dobrego się tu dzieje Dominik:Że co ? coś tu się zle dzieje czyty Dalii coś piłaś bo na to wygląda Dalia:Dominik to niejset wogule śmieszne Ja paczawszy się na Dalię myślałam że to tylko jakiś żart ,ale to było nic innego jak nudne gadanie choc my poszliśmy do swych domów ( juz był wieczór ) do kładłam się spać choć wole robić pierw lekcje żeby nie zapomnieć ,ale teraz mogłam uwierzyć to co teraz mi się prze śniło cos okropnego że mnie goniło grupa trupów byle powdu gdy ujzawszy ją była blada jak wampir choć jak kto wolał była jak wampirzyca która miała miecz za dzgała te grupe trupów było to jeden prawidłowy cios miecza i już te trupy juz się nie ruszył wogóle, ja zdebiałam z wrażenia nawet chciałam coś powiedzieć kim ona jest choć nie miałam odwagi ale i tak odważyłam się jej powiedzieć Janet:Hej jestem Janet a kim ty jesteś ( Nagle tajemnicza dziewczyna sie od wróciła się do mnie mówiąc ) Czarna Róża:Jestem tą która zabiją zambie i mroczną odchłanią jestem Janet:Eeee....Dobra ja nic z tego nie zrozumiałam ale powiem ci jeszcze raz jak się nazywasz? Czarna Róża:Jestem Czarną Różą można też mnie nazwać Różą Śmierci Ja byłam tak jakby ktoś mnie sparyżował nie wiedząc co nawet powiedziecieć że tusz koło mnie była Róża Śmierci choć naszym miateczku młodzi ludzie i nawet starszi umierali ,teraz wiedzałam kto do nich przychodził Czarna Róża:Janet jeszcze nie na tszedł ten czas żebyś umierała dziewczynko tak samo jak twoja babcia Janet:Tak jak moja babcia .ale skąd znasz mpje imię Czarna Róża:Dowiesz sie dobrej okazji lecz nie teraz ( Odeszła w mroku ) Nie ja chciałam się o budzić się w koncu ja nie chce umierać jeszcze przedemną długóść życia nawet jeszcze nie na czeszyłam się tą chwilą swojego życia i już mam umierać to nie mozliwe teraz wiem jak się czuła Dalia tak samo rozpaczała na pewno z nią sie spotkała to Róża Śmierci która zabiera bez powodu ja musze coś stym z robić tylko nie wiedzałam jak to tego się zabrać to było bardziej trudne jak myślałam.Musiałam komuś powiedzieć to co widzałam wiedzałam że powiem to w szkole przy swojej paczce przyjacół i to było dobre rozwiązanie Tajemny Głos:A co potem powiedzą że jesteś wariatką , nic ci się nie uda Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.......